Challenge Me
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: When Ryou, a demon, goes hunting one night he expects a kill, not child who’ll turn his world and teach him love. But illegal trysts with priests don’t go over well when discovered. Thankfully lover’s bonds can last though time. RyouMalik YAOI Egypt


This fic was a challenge put out by spiderweb, anyone who wants to read the full challenge, (not writing it here b/c it gives away later plot) can find it on her account (She's on my fav. authors list you can go through there.) Hopefully you'll all like this, I know I liked writing it.

Summary: When Ryou, a demon, goes hunting one night he expects a kill, not child who'll turn his world and teach him love. But illegal trysts with priests don't go over well when discovered. Thankfully lover's bonds can last though time.

Rating: R **anything NC-17 will be posted else where and I'll give you the links.**

Warnings: AU (some continuity to series – especially later!) demons, Yaoi. Lime, Lemon, angst, drugs, alcohol, bloody things, character death  etc. 

Pairing: Ryou/Malik

_*_*_

" I hate you! I hate this life! I can not do anything I please, and am forced to serve a god I don't give a damn about!" Malik spat on the ground at his father's feet. " There! That's what I think of your god!"

Rage grew in Marik's eyes but Malik stood his ground, his father was ready to burst in anger, "You ungrateful fool! It is your birth right to serve Amun, and you will do as commanded!"

"No! I'm not allowed to do anything! How can I be expected to live like this? I refuse to!" 

"Then leave you wretch! You can't last two days out there! The jackals can have you!" face flaming Marik stormed off down the corridor.

"Fine I will leave!" Malik shouted after him.   Malik turned and resolutely headed towards his quarters, if his father said he could leave, he would. He'd get the hell away and prove he could live in the real world, grabbing a cloak and some coin Malik exited the temple into the night's darkness.

~*~

"This is where you come?" Ryou asked in disgust and disbelief.

Bakura paused, took a sip of wine, then answered, "Yes. This is were I do my hunting."

Ryou wrinkled his nose peering around the inn, it was full of thieves and whores, "You have poor taste."

"Far from it. Look around, all the people here won't be missed if they were to suddenly disappear, what better hunting ground is there?"

Ryou still wasn't convinced, "I want a challenge not a discreet shit hole of whores and con men."

"Then return to your beloved English courts and take their leader but; for tonight stay here."

" I told you it's too easy there."

" Exactly, give Egypt a chance." Bakura sat back drinking his wine, "You'd be surprised who wanders in here." He closed his eyes and hummed to himself.

Ryou sighed and watched the inn's patrons. 1,000 years of hunting humans had done nothing more than bore him, he could make them love him, hate him, kill themselves or ones they loved, he could have anyone and could make them do anything. 

And he was damned tired of getting everything he wanted. The game of pain had become too easy, why bother sending someone insane if it was no fun? Death was barely interesting anymore, a high contrast to earlier days that achieving a good kill would bring him euphoria and pleasure for days, it was a high, the high every demon was searching for and after hundreds of years Ryou had stopped feeling it.

And so Bakura had brought him herein hopes of sparking his friends drive again. 

Ryou watched as the door opened admitting a new person though it's opening. A young boy who was a little too clean to be at the inn walked in trying his best not to be nervous. Ryou chuckled under his breath; if nothing else he could toy with that one, it'd be easy but the boy was enticing prey, bleached hair and lavender eyes contrasted smooth tan skin. He looked delicious.

"You like?" Bakura asked smiling.

" Maybe the night won't be quite a waste." Ryou admitted. His eyes bore into the little thing as he spoke with the innkeeper and handed him a few coins, good he'd stay at least the night, more time to play with him. Ryou noticed the gold jewelry that adorned the boy; he was out of his habitat obviously. The boy nodded a thanks and then the treasure went upstairs to find the room. Ryou rose to follow.

"Careful." Bakura chided.

Ryou scoffed and followed Malik.

Bakura smiled; maybe a pretty kill would help Ryou.  He finished his wine then rose to find his own prey, a whore, the poor thing had fallen for him though his tricks over the last week and he was tried of stringing her along so tonight he'd kill her. As he retreated to a room with the little 'dear' he smirked toward the stairs wondering if Ryou was doing well.

_*_

"You really should keep this locked, someone might come in you know." Ryou observed.

Malik jumped and faced the stranger, "Oh! Um... I..." Malik fumbled for words as he started at the man in his doorway, casually leaning on the frame.

Ryou smirked, "You're rather out of place here."

"No I'm not, I come here often." Malik lied.

Ryou laughed then locked eyes with Malik, "No you don't. You wouldn't wear such pretty things if you did." Ryou stepped forward eyeing the boy's outfit, light pants adorned his legs, he was bare-chested and had sandals of good make. Besides that he wore armbands, earrings, and a jade pendant hung around his neck. The door closed now that Ryou was not keeping it open and Malik looked uneasy.

" I won't hurt you pretty thing." Ryou said smirking.  A light blush flashed on Malik's face. This was almost too easy. "So you ran away I assume?"

"Yes." For some reason he wasn't lying to the stranger; Malik couldn't lie.

" Lovely, ...what was your name?"

"Malik." He answered automatically.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou closed his eyes a second and felt Malik's aura; the boy was on edge and had dropped any shields he might have had. Quickly Ryou lay a line into Malik's mind; if the boy managed to collect himself and forge a mental barrier Ryou would still see his mind.

" Well Malik, you should be careful, there are many here who'd harm you; I not the most likely I bet."

Malik gave a mental jump; just what was this 'Ryou' getting at?

" Calm yourself, I simply offer some ...companionship from a fellow traveler." Ryou said choosing his words carefully. Seduction was more like it, seduction and murder; yes that was the mood Ryou was in tonight. Ryou was rather thrilled; something about the boy was very appealing.

"So what do you say? A little talk and some wine can't hurt you."  'But I can' Ryou added mentally.

"Sure." Malik said, he could handle this, Ryou wasn't some lug, he didn't even look much older than himself – more streetwise yes, but not a threat in Malik's eyes, and Ryou's physical appearance only helped. 

Slim, pale, and white haired, Ryou looked pure and innocent. Malik was enticed by the sweet boy and found illicit thoughts slowly taking over his mind.

Malik and Ryou sat on the floor and moved a candle closer to give them more light. Ryou pulled a bottle of drink, another smaller vial, and two cups from…somewhere in his cloak that Malik couldn't quite see. 

Ryou poured them each a cup of wine. He smirked mentally, he wouldn't even have to waste powers getting this pretty little thing to bed, a little wine and some sweet words would do fine.

 Ryou took a drink form his cup, " So what's your story – who are you running from?"

" My father, I'm suppose to be a priest."

"That explains your finery."

Malik nodded and took a drink from his cup. The wine was strong but he knew he should keep his head; he'd limit himself to one cup. " I hate the temple, all the ritual and respect you have to show. It's a waste, and foolish." Malik started putting more passion into his words, "and my father's a fool, expecting me to follow all these rules when he never did, if he had I wouldn't have been born, priests are supposed to be celibate and all that. I'm not even allowed someone to share the curse with!"

" But you said it yourself that your father never followed the rules so why should you?"

"…Because I can't escape there and he'd kill me if he found out."

" But you did escape, you're here right?"

"I guess…"

" You have nothing left to fear, it's your life now." Ryou commented, maintaining eyes contact, as long as Malik looked into his eyes he could not lie to him.

"…You're right."

"Yes. I am." Ryou said finishing his wine, he opened the bottle and poured more into his cup, "You want more?"

"Sure." Malik said, forgetting his common sense. He took another drink of the wine, "And what's your story?"

"Hmm." Ryou laughed, " I travel as I wish. I can go wherever I choose; I control everything in my life, and it's been that way for ages." Ryou said, alluding to the truth.

" Surely you can't control everything."

"Oh but I can."

"Well it must be amazing." Malik moved and lay down on the floor, staring at the low ceiling.

Ryou frowned, " It's boring." He said softly, gazing at his cup. " I don't enjoy it anymore."

Malik turned his head, " That's sad." 

Ryou nodded. Then cursed mentally, realizing what he was doing, he was moping! He was having a real conversation with a human! What had happened to him, he used to be feared, he used to be great! Now he was acting so weak. So human-like.

Ryou decided it was time to step up this seduction. He opened his second vial, it was filled with a mix of drug, wine, and poison, it was highly intoxicating and more than a sip might kill you, well if you were human. Ryou dipped a single fingertip in the drink, then put it to his lips, and knowing Malik was watching intently, held the finger in his mouth a little too long, and with eyes closed lightly sucked making sure the drink was gone.

Malik's eyes widened and almost choked on his own saliva as he watched the sight before him. Ryou was getting a little too appealing and Malik began to wonder where this was going to go.

"Would you like a taste?" Ryou asked, peering with half-lidded coal outlined eyes.

"What is it?"

"Very good. Here..." Ryou dipped his finger again and held it to Malik's lips, tentatively Malik liked the finger a took it into his mouth. He couldn't place the taste but it was divine. He closed his eyes as the room blurred and Ryou removed his finger.

"You like?" Ryou asked smugly.

Malik nodded, head still hazy.

As the room focused again Malik smirked, feeling bold he dipped his own finger into the vial and held it to Ryou who eagerly took it in his mouth and gave Malik a look like a devilish kitten as he gave the finger treatment more befitting to other parts.

When it was let go Malik just stared at Ryou who grinned.  

Ryou leaned forward and captured Malik's half-open mouth with his own. A hand snaked its way into Malik's hair and held him to Ryou who'd begun attacking Malik's mouth.

Malik could barely register what was happening other than that he liked it.

Ryou pushed Malik to the floor and straddled him; tongue devouring Malik's mouth and hands roaming over every inch of Malik's exposed chest. 

When Ryou pulled away Malik looked up dazed and confused at the loss of the warmth and pleasure.

" You look so lovely like that…" Ryou murmured without thinking.

"More…" Malik pleaded, arching to get some contact, he reached up and pulled Ryou to his mouth again.

Ryou smirked into the kiss and took control of it; he slowly left Malik's mouth a traveled down his throat, causing Malik to give a small moan.

"You are a depraved little thing aren't you?" Ryou noted smirking down at Malik. "Don't worry in time you'll be satisfied my pet." Ryou ran a hand down Malik's chest and ghosted over the bulge that had arose under Malik's pants. 

Malik's eyes went wide but instead of the expected moan Malik cried out.

 "No!"

Ryou blinked very confusedly "No?" he questioned in disbelief.

"I can't, not like this…" Malik said through heavy breathing it was taking all his willpower not to let this continue.  "I can't do this." Malik said firmly and tried to sit up, Ryou still atop him.

Ryou held him down, eyes flashing, "You don't get to refuse me." he threatened. He forced Malik to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want me?" Ryou demanded.

"No." Malik said holding Ryou's gaze.

Ryou let go at that, Malik truly didn't want him. He'd just been refused and by a human child! Malik didn't want him, not at all. That had never happened, that shouldn't have happened.

"Why not?" he choked out in confusion.

Malik looked at Ryou, "I don't know." he said softly as he stood, Ryou still sat on the floor. "I think it's time you left."

In a daze Ryou stood and walked to the door as he reached for the handle he stopped. "I'll find you again." Ryou said voice a harsh whisper. "This certainly will not be out last meeting…" He warned as he exited the room and walked down the stairs.

_*_*_

Bakura looked around the inn, and sure enough in the corner table sat Ryou; he walked over.

"Got rid of the body already? " he asked sitting down.

Head in his arms on the table, Ryou spoke without moving, "There was no body."

"No body?" Bakura asked confused.

Ryou lifted his head, the coal around his eyes was smudged and he looked like he was hungover, "He refused me." Ryou said bitterly, "Who does that Bakura? No one refuses me."  he pleaded.

Bakura was shaken by Ryou's appearance and tone of voice, "…Let's get you out of here. You can head back to England." Bakura said, throat dry.

"NO! I have to have him. " Ryou insisted, "I have to break him." the familiar dark glimmer returned to his eyes, "He'll learn why you don't mess with demons, especially this one." 

Bakura grinned, the spark was lit, the old Ryou had returned and he was out for blood. 

Bakura gave a short barking laugh, "Bring out two mugs of your best!" he called to the single girl still working at this hour, " It's time to celebrate." He grinned and turned to Ryou, whose eyes burned with new darkness.

Their dark laughter could be heard on the air throughout Egypt that night, and every echo landed on Malik's ears.   

_*_*_

that the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews? 


End file.
